Pompous Old Fool?
by Largeandsons
Summary: Set in Season 5 Ep 1. Malcolm calls Harry a 'pompous old fool.' Seriously, would Harry Pearce sit on the couch and take that? I don't think so. I've changed the scene and the story for more fun with these great characters. Danger awaits Harry and Ruth, let's hope for a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Spooks, just borrowing for fun. No infringement of their copyrights is intended.

Malcolm wants revenge. They killed his best friend. Harry had gotten the call not two hours ago that they had found Colin's body hanging from a tree in a wooded area near the airfield. Malcolm and Ruth had been in the conference room going over some files on victims of the bloody eye syndrome when Harry told them of Colin's murder. Malcolm is still in shock over the news. He had just seen Colin last night leaving the Grid. Colin had made a joke about the new micro-camera he had developed. He said that he could fit the camera into the button on a man's dress shirt. Said he'd like to try it out on the next honey trap that Zaf was setting. That would be worth a few laughs.

Of all people, Colin, a kind hearted person who would give you the shirt off of his back. His whole mission in life seemed to be to make everyone else's life easier. He had a gift for solving problems, offering solutions. Everyone on the Grid was a recipient of his generosity and they all missed him terribly, especially Malcolm.

After the news of Colin's murder had spread, Adam had called a 'dog house' meeting at his flat. It was just after 5pm when Zaf arrived. Malcolm arrived shortly thereafter. Adam offered them a drink, they both refused. Harry arrived with Ruth, they too refused offers of drinks and all of them took a seat in Adam's living room. Malcolm sits in a chair off to the side. Zaf sits at one end of the couch, Harry sits at the other the end, and Ruth sits at the corner next to Harry. Adam paces back and forth. He has called the 'off Grid' dog house meeting since he feels there are leaks on the Grid.

"Only routine business on the Grid. I've got a feeling that it is compromised. We can't let them know that we are on to them, that we know they killed Colin, we have to let them believe we think it was a suicide," says Adam.

"What do you mean compromised?" asks Ruth.

"I do mean compromised. Harry we'll have to get a 'cleaning team' in there tomorrow, have it swept for listening devices and cameras. Also, I don't trust any of the temps that Six has sent over to assist in our investigation, Collinwood's people cannot be trusted," says Adam.

"Ok," says Harry, "we'll have it swept. And I agree, Collinwood and Millington are both behind some vicious plan, I just don't understand it. To kill a fellow officer in the Security Services, this is unspeakable." He casts his head down. Harry is saddened by the loss of Colin, it is never easy when one of his team is murdered.

"We need revenge, we need to take out one of their people," says Malcolm, "Wasn't he important enough for that?"

"Well, that will have to wait," says Harry, "we need to figure out what it is they want."

"Shut up you pompous old fool! He wasn't just a geek doing crossword puzzles he was my bloody best friend!" shouts Malcolm.

Harry is startled by the outburst and he immediately leans forward to stand up from the couch. Ruth reaches out her hand and grabs Harry by the wrist, stopping his forward motion. Adam steps in front of Harry and approaches Malcolm.

"We have to smile at his killers, Malcolm, let them think we aren't on to them, and then when the opportunity is right, we strike. But Harry is right, now is not the time. We need to figure out their motive here," says Adam.

Harry sits back into the couch, Ruth is still holding onto his wrist. Harry stares at Ruth, yet she is not making eye contact with him, she is watching Adam.

"Would you smile at your wife's killers?" asks Malcolm as he stands up to face Adam.

"Malcolm, please" says Ruth.

Zaf gets up from the couch, he feels the tension in the air, first with Harry and now Adam. It seems to him that Malcolm is very upset and is trying to pick a fight.

"Yes, yes I would smile at my wife's killers," says Adam with tears in his eyes.

"I believe you would, ok then," says Malcolm, "but revenge will be ours, not the Lord's."

The tension in the room is broken. There is a knock at the front door. Adam leaves to answer it. Zaf sits back into the couch. Malcolm walks toward the kitchen. Ruth turns to face Harry and nods to him. He lifts his head in an upward nod to acknowledge her. She is still holding his wrist, unconsciously. Yet Harry is conscious of it, very conscious of it. He's afraid to move, he likes her hand there. He wants to turn his hand and hold hers. Ruth suddenly realizes her hand placement and smiles. She then rubs her hand on his forearm in an up and down motion, a sign of approval. Harry smiles.

"OK, everyone," says Adam returning to the room, "my new babysitter is here so I'll have to ask you all to leave. But I want to make sure that everyone realizes the importance of personal safety right now. They got Colin, they will stop at nothing. We can't let them weaken us anymore. Check your homes, cars, everything. Nothing is safe."

"Malcolm, I want you to come by my place now," says Zaf, "you're the wiz at all this electronic security stuff, I want you to check out Jo and my flat, see that we are up to date."

"Yes of course," says Malcolm. Zaf is concerned for Malcolm and doesn't want him to be alone right now. He also wants to keep him away from Harry. That was an ugly outburst earlier. They'll go to his flat, have some drinks, bring in some take out, and tell stories of Colin.

They all stand up from the couch as the new babysitter enters the room.

"Ruth, I'll see you home," says Harry in a whisper to her ear.

"Yes, I..I think that will be alright," says Ruth in response. Harry helps Ruth with her coat. Malcolm is the first to the door followed by Zaf.

"I have my car downstairs in the back alley," Zaf says to Malcolm.

They are all in the hallway outside of Adam's flat. Malcolm turns to Harry and extends his hand. They look each other in the eye and they shake. There are no words. It is an acknowledgement of two men that have worked together for over 15 years. They have seen each other at their best and at their worst and there is always trust.

Zaf and Malcolm head to the back exit. Harry leads Ruth down the hall to the stairs and out the front exit. Harry had driven Ruth to Adam's flat in one of Section D's Lexus cars. Harry opens the door for Ruth, she gets into the passenger seat. He walks around the car and slowly observes the exterior of the car, he is looking for things out of place, possible tracking devices. He enters the car and turns on the radio.

"I never trust these cars," he says as he leans into Ruth, "especially with all this going on, I wouldn't put it past Six or Special Branch to track all of our cars, they know our fleet. I'll leave the radio on."

"Yes, of course," says Ruth. She is slightly flustered by the nearness of Harry. Just the nearness of Harry is enough for her to blush. She likes spending this time alone with him, even if it is just a ride to her flat.

Harry puts the car in drive and heads out of the car park.

"Do you know the way to my flat?" asks Ruth.

"Yes, yes I do. It's over by the Boston Manor Tube stop, Boston Garden area?" asks Harry.

"Yes, I've just moved in 3 weeks ago. I had to get out of that old flat. After Angela Wells had broken in I realized it wasn't the safest location. This flat is a bit smaller, but the location is much nicer, and the tube stop is much more convenient and quicker than the bus."

"Well, I'd like to check things over Ruth, for security. If that would be ok? I'd feel better about it, for your safety," says Harry.

"Do you think we're in danger Harry?"

"I don't know what's going on. The enemy is not clearly defined anymore. Their motives…I just don't know what they could possibly want?" asks Harry.

Ruth starts to fidget with her hands and nervously stares out the side window. Harry reaches over and puts his hand on hers.

"We'll figure it out," he says, "or I should say you'll figure it out. You're the best there is Ruth." He squeezes her hand for reassurance and then puts his hand back on the steering wheel.

They drive in silence until they reach Ruth's street.


	2. Chapter 2

They arriving to Ruth's neighborhood.

"Just up ahead here on the right," says Ruth.

Harry looks for parking and pulls the car into a spot two houses from Ruth's place.

Ruth unlocks her seatbelt and starts to open the door. Harry reaches out his arm and stops her.

"Let me," he says. Harry exits the car and walks around to open the car door for Ruth. Why is he being such a gentleman? She wonders. Is he always like this? She's been in a car with him before, but not enough to know whether or not this is his usual behavior. She likes it.

Harry follows close behind Ruth as she walks up the pathway to her front door. Ruth is fishing for her keys in her purse. Harry is trying to check out their surroundings the best he can without alerting Ruth to his concerns. Ruth places the key in the lock and starts to turn. Harry steps in front of her and places his hand on hers.

"Allow me to do it Ruth," he says. Harry then turns the key and slowly opens the door. He walks into her house first. He is greeted by two cats that meow and wind their way through his legs. Ruth follows closely behind and shuts the door.

"Harry, is all this really necessary?" she asks.

"Yes, for my piece of mind, it is necessary," says Harry. "I'm going to check the back door. You should take a look around and see if anything looks out of place. Where is your alarm?"

"I don't have an alarm, I just moved in. I haven't had time to arrange that yet," says Ruth.

Harry lets out and exasperated sigh. "For Christ sake Ruth, call security tomorrow and have them come right out here. This is an emergency. All employees of MI-5 have to have an approved alarm system in their personal residence it is part of the code of conduct for all…" he continues as Ruth cuts him off.

"Yes, yes, yes I bloody know the code book Harry. I just haven't had the time," she protests.

Ruth throws her purse on the hallway table and turns on the lamp. Harry approaches her and quickly turns off the lamp.

"Let me check things out first before you turn on any lights," he says.

"Yes of course," she complies. Harry walks through her kitchen and toward the back door. "Bloody spook," she whispers.

Harry returns to her in the hallway.

"And upstairs? What's up there?" he asks.

"My bedroom and the bathroom, there are no doors up there!" she protests.

Harry is walking up the stairs. "There are windows? Are there windows Ruth? Criminals can get into places through windows Ruth!" Harry exclaims.

Ruth removes her coat and hangs it on the coat rack near the front door. Harry comes back down the stairs.

"Ok, I think it all looks good Ruth," says Harry. He is standing very close in front of her. It is still dark in the house. He tilts his head and lets out a half smile. She returns the smile.

"Thank you Harry for your concern, and thank you for the ride," she says shyly, "I hope Malcolm settles down soon, it was upsetting to see him like that tonight."

"Ruth," says Harry looking down and he pauses. "Tonight, at Adam's place, when you grabbed my arm, I want you to know…well I think you should know…well about me and Malcolm, that I wasn't going to hit him, you've got to know that Ruth, that I wasn't going to hit him."

"No of course not, I know that Harry," she says as she reaches out and grabs his wrist, "I just thought it would be best if Adam handled it, that's all."

"Yes, it was best for Adam to handle it," says Harry still facing down.

He turns his wrist and places his hand into Ruth's and slowly lifts his head to face her. She smiles. They are so close. It is dark. Ruth is enchanted by the grip that Harry has on her hand, she entwines her fingers through his. He smiles and with his other hand he reaches out to touch her hair. Ruth reaches up with her free hand to touch his hair. It was fair game. What were they doing? Where did this all come from? She savors the moment.

They stand like this and Harry is unable to pull away or stop from touching Ruth's hair. They were both on an emotional rollercoaster all day and it was nice to just be here together alone and close. There is comfort in the connection that they have just holding hands. Their breathing is getting deeper. Harry lets go of Ruth's hand and slides it around her back to pull her closer. As he does this, he sees shadow movement through the front living room window. Someone is crouched low and looking into the front window.

"Ruth," says Harry in a whisper to her, "we're not alone."

"The cats Harry, the cats are fine," she sighs as she continues to stroke the back of Harry's head.

"No Ruth," he continues to whisper, "I'm serious. Someone is in the front hedges looking at us through the window. Don't move, let's continue to do this, make it look like we're lovers."

Ruth immediately tenses up. "Harry what are we going to do?" she asks.

Harry continues his hold on her and moves her with him as he shuffles to the front door. He sees an antique fire pit poker near Ruth's coat rack. "I'm going out there to have a look," he whispers to her.

"No, it's dangerous" she responds and she puts both hands onto his waist to hold him.

"Ruth, please" he whispers. He reluctantly pulls her hands from him. He picks up the iron poker and quickly opens the door. Ruth looks toward the window and can see the figure of a person run as soon as the front door is opened.

"He's running away!" she shouts out to Harry.

She sees Harry run past the window and out into the street. Harry stops when he gets to his Lexus. He looks at the car and all four tires are flat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Blasted!" he yells.

Harry returns to the house. Ruth is waiting with the front door open.

"They've slashed all the tires on the car," he says as he walks past her into the house. He is slightly out of breath. He takes her hand. "Here, let's shut the door."

"What are we going to do?" she asks.

"Well, we can't stay here, it's too dangerous," says Harry. He takes his mobile phone from his suit breast pocket and dials. "Yes, Harry Pearce here, I need a security team to Ruth Evershed's home residence. Yes, immediately." He hangs up the phone. "We'll have a security team deal with the car," he says to Ruth.

"You don't think I can stay here tonight?" she asks. They are still holding hands.

"Absolutely not Ruth!" he says exasperated. "You have no alarm system and we've already been compromised here, someone has debilitated the car. They were looking right through your window! No you're not staying here." He is adamant about it.

"What do you think they want?" she asks.

"I think they want me, not sure what they want with me though, I could be dead right now if they wanted that. No…they slashed the tires. It's a warning," says Harry.

"Well what should we do?" she asks.

"Let me call Zaf," says Harry, "give me a minute."

Harry drops Ruth's hand and dials on his mobile phone. Ruth turns on the light on the hallway table and stands near Harry.

"Zaf, yes, yes," says Harry, "We have a problem here at Ruth's. Her location here is very compromised. We're going to one of our safehouses. Is Malcolm still with you? Good, keep him there with you. Jo is gone for a few days right? We're going to need to pair up. Keep an eye on each other. I'll call Adam. Plan to meet tomorrow morning, I'll let you know where the location is in the morning. Goodbye."

Harry hangs up and places his next call. "Adam, we were followed from your place. Yes, I'm taking Ruth to a safehouse. We'll meet in the morning. Yes, yes. Goodbye."

"We're going to a safehouse?" she asks.

"I think that's best, do you?" he asks.

"Well, you're right, I wouldn't feel right staying here tonight after all this," she says. She shudders and rubs her hand over her arm. Harry reaches out to hold her hand.

"Why don't you go and pack an overnight bag, some clothes for tomorrow, etc. Security is on their way here now. When they get here I'll explain the car and your need for an alarm system installation right away. Hopefully, they can set it up and you can come back tomorrow," he gives her a half smile.

"OK, give me five minutes," she says as she heads upstairs.

"I'll take care of these cats, I'll put some extra food down for them," he says as he walks to the kitchen, "come on now, pstpt pstpt," he makes kissing sounds for the cats. They follow Harry into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Zaf hangs up his phone.

"That was Harry, he says that Ruth's place is compromised," says Zaf, "We're to stick together for the night, mate."

Zaf is emptying bags of curry take out onto his kitchen counter. Malcolm is removing his overcoat.

"Fine then, and before we start to dive into this" says Malcolm as he puts a half gallon bottle of Bacardi on the counter, "let me check out the security system you have in place here." He walks to the front door area and opens the security panel. There are several blinking green lights and switches located near each. Zaf approaches. "Looks fine, to me. Have you had any problems?" asks Malcolm.

"No, no problems. I'm the one who usually sets it at night before bed and Jo is usually first up and out and shuts it off in the morning. We alarm both the front and back doors and all the windows," says Zaf.

"Fine, looks fine," says Malcolm. They return to the kitchen area.

"So, should I start us with a rum and coke?" asks Zaf.

"Yes, that's fine." Malcolm takes a seat at the counter and starts to look at the food options. He's not hungry. He just wants a drink.

"Do you need to call your mum? Let her know you won't be home?" asks Zaf.

"No, she knows I keep odd hours, no need to call her, she's already asleep now, doesn't make it past 7pm these days," says Malcolm.

"My mum still works. My sisters live nearby and check in on her. My dad passed a few years ago," says Zaf.

"It's nice that you have sisters, I'm an only child. Colin was like a brother to me. I'd known him for 15 years. We started a few months apart in Section D. When I started Harry was the senior officer. We all worked for a man named Gibbons. He was a brute. Tough, tough guy to work for. We all sort of bonded quickly with our mutual dislike of Gibbons," says Malcolm.

"I'm sure you've seen a lot of changes over the years," says Zaf as he places the drinks on the counter.

"Yes, and changes for the better. We have some great people in our section. Harry is a great boss to work for. You know what to expect and there's mutual respect. And I'm sorry about that outburst earlier with Harry. I just want to see revenge sooner rather than later," says Malcolm.

"Yeh, no worries," says Zaf. Then he chuckles a little. "Did you see Ruth throw the _strong_ arm on Harry?"

Malcolm laughs a little. "Yes, I did," he smiles, "She can stop that bear in his tracks can't she?"

Zaf laughs. "I'm thinking of bringing her in with me into Harry's office for my period performance review next week. He's a different animal when she's around."

"Yes, animal is the right word. He goes from a grizzly bear to a teddy bear when she's around," Malcolm laughs.

Zaf refills their drinks.

"So what's the story there with them? Have they ever?" asks Zaf as he raises an eyebrow and winks.

"I don't think so. That's why it's so fun to watch. That is, watch Harry Pearce torture himself for the past three years. No, if they were keeping an affair under wraps I think they'd do a better job. I think Harry knows he has a great thing in Section D with Ruth. She's the top analyst around. He can't screw that up. And believe me, over the years I've seen Harry Pearce with some major screw ups," says Malcolm with a laugh.

"Aw, do tell," says Zaf.

"Well, there's one story. Harry was already divorced. Long ago divorced, god I think he was only married for a few years. So when I first came to the section, he was seeing two different women. One girl, young pretty thing, worked in the records department. That was before we had everything computerized. He would call this girl and order up files just to get her to bring them up to him. They would talk and flirt. That Harry, he was buried in files on his desk, big piles of them. And that Gibbons was clueless, thought Harry was working some big case!" laughs Malcolm. "And Harry, he could carry that off good, he's a great spook, always knows the right way to play people."

Zaf laughs and pours some more drinks.

"One day he orders up some files. And then his other girl calls him on the phone. He's got his back to the files, feet kicked up on the desk, leaning back in his chair, and talking sweet nothings into the phone, 'Yes we'll meet tonight love, I'll come get you at 7pm?' Well unknown to Harry, the girl with the files, standing right there listening to it all. She doesn't even wait, she leans back, starts picking up each file and hurling it at him. One by one, files flying all over. We all cleared out. Harry was practically under his desk."

Malcolm and Zaf are laughing. "I think that was the end of office romances for Harry. He probably sees visions of flying files when he thinks of starting something with Ruth," he laughs.

"You know, you hear these whisperings of Harry being a lady's man, but frankly Malcolm, I don't see it," says Zaf.

"Well, things did change. I think he's grown up a lot. But seriously, I do think that it's Ruth. He's not just fancying a look at Ruth. He's in love with her," says Malcolm in a serious tone.

"You think he's afraid he'll muck it up?" asks Zaf.

"I've seen the change in Harry the day Ruth came to the section. Just everything. He shaves everyday. Nice suits. The way he carries himself. He is a changed man. That's the man you met. The one that's in love with Ruth," says Malcolm.

"So what's holding him back?" asks Zaf.

"Harry Pearce can be very patient. Even this thing with revenge for Colin's death. He'll be patient and in the end he gets what he wants. The way I see it with Ruth, his biggest problem is getting her to fall for him. I think he's waiting for Ruth to make the move on him," Malcolm winks, "he's in a precarious position being her boss and all," says Malcolm.

Zaf pours another round of drinks.

"Alright then Malcolm, I've got an idea. How about a bet? I'm getting the feeling that this thing between them, it's gonna happen sooner rather than later. What do you say? Five pounds? I'm going to give them 8 days," says Zaf with a sheepish grin.

"Eight days? How are we going to know anyway?" they both laugh.

"Jo will figure it out, she's good at that stuff, she'll pry it out of Ruth with bottles of wine," laughs Zaf.

"Alright your on," they shake hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruth walks down the stairs carrying an overnight bag. She has changed her clothes from her work skirt to a pair of blue jeans and a green jumper. She looks beautiful. Harry takes the bag from her and slings it over his shoulder.

"I just telephoned security again, they should be here in 10 minutes. We're not going to wait for them. I instructed them about the car and the alarm system. You and I will head out now. We'll take the Tube. I think our whole fleet of vehicles is compromised. We'll be better off on our own," he says.

"Alright," she says, "have you ever taken the tube before?" she asks with a wry smile as she puts on her coat.

"It's been years," he smiles, "you'll show me the way? Hold my hand? Make sure I don't get lost?"

"Of course," she says and she takes his hand. They leave the house and head toward the station located not one block from the flat.

Jensen is slouched down in his car at the end of Ruth's street. He sees Harry Pearce with an overnight bag over his shoulder and holding the analyst's hand as they walk from her flat.

Jensen opens his mobile phone and dials.

"Yes, it's me. Pearce is on foot with the girl. Looks like they're not coming back here tonight," Jensen says.

"Alright let them go. We've done enough bungling this up tonight. We have to focus on the major plan to get Pearce alone. We'll set a trap for him tomorrow, let me work on it," says Michael Collinwood.

Collinwood hangs up the phone and dials.

"Hello Millington, you'll never believe who's got a lady friend," he laughs, "yes, our very own bastard Harry Pearce. He's shacking up with that analyst of his. No, no it's true, my guy spotted it all. We can work with this can't we? Yes, I agree. We'll meet tomorrow," Collinwood hangs up the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruth feeds cash into the fair machine and retrieves a fare card for Harry, she has her Oyster Card. They enter the station and wait for a train.

"Which house are you taking me to?" asks Ruth.

"I thought we'd go to the place up by Regents Park, does that sound alright?" he asks.

"Yes, that's the nicest we have. Jo was there not three weeks ago and was raving about it," says Ruth.

"We should probably stop somewhere and get some dinner, some take-out perhaps?" asks Harry.

"Yes, that sounds lovely." They are still holding hands. Ruth loves the closeness of Harry. She wonders if he plans to stay with her tonight. This night has been unsettling to her. She feels for the first time threatened due to her position at work. She feels safe with Harry. He keeps reaching out for her hand, keeping her close to him.

Harry holds onto Ruth. He can't let go. Each time they have to separate for fare cards or tube doors he feels the need to reconnect with her hand as soon as possible. It started when she first put her hand on him on the couch in Adam's flat. He holds her tighter thinking of Colin's murder, he doesn't want to lose her. They sit in a two-seat spot on the train. Harry has Ruth's bag on his lap. They hold hands and Ruth holds Harry's arm with her other hand. They look like a typical couple that have been together for years.

"You knew we were being followed in the car," says Ruth.

Harry nods.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asks.

"I'm second guessing everything that I've done tonight Ruth," he says in a low voice. "I saw one vehicle following us. I should have just dropped you off out front and continued on. They probably would have kept following me and then you would have been safe. But I had to see you into your flat, I wanted to make sure you were in safely."

"Why are you second guessing that Harry? What if you did continue on and then what? I think you were right about not being alone, pairing up. It's got to be safer this way," she says. "I'm glad I'm here with you Harry. I would be worried about you if you weren't here with me," she squeezes his hand.

"You worry about me?" he smiles.

"Yes, yes I do worry about you," she says seriously, "I worry when there are shots fired outside of Thames House, or a car bomb goes off, or some other disaster."

"We'll be fine," he says, "I've survived much more formidable competition in my career than Collinwood's band of fools."

"Well, I'm glad I'm here with you. I don't know how to say it to you other than just coming right out and say it, Harry, but I feel safe with you. And I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Harry is touched by Ruth's words. Her concern for him. He hasn't experienced that in years. He wants to lean over and kiss her on the cheek. But he doesn't. He remains quiet.

"Our stop is coming up next," Ruth says.

"Do you know the location of the safehouse?" he asks.

"Yes, it is in the corner building on the 8th floor," she responds.

"It is wired completely for sound and cameras in every room," Harry says. "I had Malcolm do that so there wouldn't be any mistakes with agents forgetting to turn on the equipment."

"It is decorated nicely, too. I think that there are all kinds of kitchen utensils and bathroom supplies. It is set up like a functioning flat," says Ruth.

Harry and Ruth exit the Tube station.

"How about some Chinese take out for dinner?" asks Ruth.

"Yes, that's fine," says Harry.

Harry and Ruth enter a small Chinese restaurant. There are two workers behind the counter. Ruth speaks to them in Chinese and is ordering food. Harry is wondering what he is getting for dinner. Ruth turns to Harry.

"I never order from the menu Harry," she smiles. "I've ordered us some fresh vegetables in a ginger sauce with rice. Would you like some chicken or beef with yours?" she asks.

"Yes, chicken would be good," he responds. "While we're waiting for this, I'm going to go next door and get us some wine. I'll be right back." He drops Ruth's hand and he takes her overnight bag with him.

Ruth watches as he leaves the restaurant and enters the building next door. He returns quickly.

"I put the bottles in your bag here," he says.

"That's fine," she says. Harry reaches out to hold her hand. They both smile. The food is ready and Harry pays the bill. Ruth carries the bag of food. The safehouse is only a two minute walk.

"Harry, there is only one way we can disable the cameras and microphones in the safehouse," she says.

"How do we do that?" he asks.

"Well, it is all hooked up through the electrical panel. We'll just have to turn off the electricity for the unit. The electrical panel is located in the kitchen above the microwave," she says.

"They'll be no lights," says Harry.

"I know, but I think there are some candles in the kitchen," says Ruth.

They enter the building and take the elevator to the eighth floor. They are standing in front of the door which has an electronic keypad entry lock. Harry drops Ruth's hand.

"Ok, you go into the flat alone, I'll wait here in the hallway. Shut off the electricity and then come back out here and get me."

"Ok," she says.

Harry punches in a code that opens the door. Ruth quickly enters the flat and locates the electrical panel and turns off the electricity. She then goes back to the front door to let Harry in.

"This will work fine," she says.


	7. Chapter 7

Paul Millington sits in an overstuffed chair in at his private club on the north side of London.

"Call for you sir," a waiter hands him a phone.

"Millington here," he says

"It's Collinwood. My man Jensen has our lovers over at an MI-5 safehouse near Regent Park. He didn't follow them, but he was able to find them through the Underground Security cameras. We can't locate the exact location, but we think we have the right building," says Collinwood.

"Are we making our move tonight?" asks Millington.

"Jensen wants to wait until tomorrow, in daylight. He wants to catch Pearce alone. We'll bring him to a facility near the airport. We'll pitch our cause to him and see if he bites," says Collinwood.

"You don't sound convinced," says Millington.

"I know Harry Pearce, his answer will be no. But I feel we have to make him the offer. Besides, he has more to lose now. Maybe, he'll do the best thing for himself and walk away from the job. That would be the best."

"Yes. And the others? What about the other 'temporary detainees' we have listed. Are the pickups scheduled for tomorrow?" asks Millington.

"Jensen has it all worked out. It starts with Harry Pearce, we need to know his answer then we move quickly. How about the scheduled plane crash over the city? Is that set?" asks Collinwood.

"Yes, my people have that all worked out," says Millington.

"Good, well let's see what tomorrow brings," says Collinwood.

"Yes, until tomorrow," Millington hangs up the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

It is dark. Harry follows Ruth into the flat and to the kitchen. She puts the food bags on the counter and searches through the kitchen drawers. She finds two candles and matches.

"Just light one of them," says Harry.

"Right," she says.

She lights the candle and places it on the kitchen counter. The flat has a spacious open floor plan. There are two stools under the counter, which separates the kitchen from the living area. Ruth takes off her coat. Harry takes off his suit jacket and loosens his tie. He excuses himself to use the bathroom which is located off the bedroom.

Ruth has found the plates and glasses and she puts them next to the food. Harry returns and opens Ruth's bag and pulls out two bottles of wine and a bottle of Glenlivet and puts them on the counter.

Ruth laughs. "My god Harry how long do you plan for us to stay here?"

"You can never be too sure," he says, "Did you see a corkscrew in any of those drawers?" he asks as he walks around the counter.

"Yes, I think second drawer," she says.

Harry locates the corkscrew and opens the wine.

"A lovely candlelit meal with you Ruth," he says as he fills the glasses, "I would like for it to have been under better circumstances, but you know in this business, we have to take what we can. Cheers." He says as he hands her a glass. They clink glasses and seat themselves at the counter.

Ruth opens the boxes and they fill their plates. The food is fresh and delicious.

"This is wonderful Ruth," he says. "I'll let you do all the ordering from now on."

"Harry, are you going to stay here with me tonight?" she asks.

Harry takes a sip of his wine. "Yes, I was planning to stay," he says.

"That's good," she replies. Her thoughts turn to the reason why they are there. "If they don't want to kill you Harry, what is it that they want?"

"Not sure, we'll get our team together and meet tomorrow on the Grid first thing. I expect to hear from Collinwood early in the morning. He can't keep up this game. We'll meet with him, but it has to be secure. I was thinking of meeting him in a public space, down by the river perhaps? What do you think?" he asks.

"Yes, that would be safest," says Ruth concerned, "the team, we could set up around the meeting location and record it all."

"Last time I saw Collinwood he was talking some rubbish about "special measures." It was about setting up a form of parallel government in case of a terrorist incident. I'm wondering if this all has something to do with that," says Harry.

"Well there haven't been any major incidents in quite a while. I wouldn't think that he would have the support among the other security services at this point to do that. These "special measures" are a little extreme. Does he seem to you to be a power hungry person?" she asks.

"Collinwood? Huh! That's all he's about. He shows up at these JIC meetings with all these outlandish terrorist plots that he's discovered, yet when we ask him for some proof, some evidence, there's nothing. He's all smoke and mirrors," says Harry.

Harry was enjoying this conversation with Ruth. There was such a comfort being able to talk about work like this. He could talk to her about anything.

"Enough about work Ruth, tell me about those cats of yours. How long have you had them?" he asks.

Ruth smiles. "Well both of those cats found me, Harry. The larger male cat, Fidget, I've had since my first flat here in London. There was an elderly neighbor downstairs from me. She died and her relatives came to clean out the place and took everything but her cat. So I fed him and he stayed. The other small white male cat I found about a year ago on my way home from the bus stop. It was so cold, a rainy snowy miserable night. And here was this little snowball of a kitten curled up at the entrance of my house. So I took him in, called him Snowball. Both cats get along fine. They're easy to care for. How about you Harry, who is taking care of your dog tonight?"

"Scarlet? That dog has more of a social life than all of us Ruth. The best thing I ever did was install a doggie door. The neighbors to my left, a young family with two boys ages about 12 or 13, they love Scarlet. They play with her in the back. The father put a gate to connect the two back gardens. He works as a prison guard. He knows my line of work, but doesn't ask too many questions. He offered to look after the dog. Scarlet spends about 50% of her time with them. It's funny, I like to take her for a long walk on a Sunday morning. Then later in the day, I could be loafing around, reading the newspaper, laying on the couch, and that dog will just get up and head out to play with the boys, she's bored with me!" he laughs.

"I haven't let the cats out in the new neighborhood yet. They are both outdoor cats, but with the move, I'm a little hesitant. I just want be around and be to let them back in. Maybe I'll try sometime this week to let them out for a little while," she says.

"I like to move about every three years," says Harry, "I've been in this house now for about 2 years. I like this location and the situation I have with the boys next door, it's also a good neighborhood to take walks, there is a good sized park about a half mile away."

They have finished eating and Harry has continuously filled their wine glasses throughout the meal.

"Should I open the other bottle?" he asks.


	9. Chapter 9

Malcolm and Zaf are feeling good from all the rum. But the light talk of office romances has changed to the memory of Colin.

"We have to find out what Colin discovered that made him a victim of murder. He must have uncovered something very good to be such a threat that they had to kill him," says Malcolm.

"If only we had that equipment from the van. But the bastards destroyed it all with a sledgehammer. The van was smashed to pieces," says Zaf.

"Yes, we could have worked with that, found something, some recordings, or something," says Malcolm.

"You know, I saw the body, Colin's body. They brought it in to the basement of Thames House. It didn't look like they hit him or anything. Just the hanging. I hope it was quick, with no torture," says Zaf somberly.

"Yeh, let's hope it was quick," says Malcolm.

"He was wearing that new shirt that he bought, the one he got through the catalog that was delivered to the office. We all gave him such a hard time, lots of joking, it was not his usual style of clothing," says Zaf.

"He bought that shirt because of the size of the buttons. He was trying to find a way to put his new micro camera right into the button of the shirt. It was a great idea. A nice frontal view. No one would ever be able to see it. Nor did it need any wires. It transmitted right back to the Grid and it would record it all right there. He showed me the pictures from a test he had done, it was spectacular," says Malcolm.

They both sip their drinks.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking? With the shirt?" asks Zaf sitting up from his slouched position on the couch.

"Do you think he was testing it out? Bloody hell!" Malcolm stands up. "Let's get back to the Grid. I know which terminal he set this up on. This will be bloody brilliant if it worked." Malcolm and Zaf are both putting their coats on. Zaf sets the alarm for the flat and they leave.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes, I'd like one more glass," she says. Ruth gets up and starts to clean up the dinner plates and the take out boxes. Harry opens the second bottle of wine and pours her a glass. He then looks in the cabinets for a new glass for himself. He opens the bottle of Glenlivet and pours himself a drink.

"Well, no tele tonight Ruth. You'll have to wait to find out the winners of Britain's Got Talent," says Harry.

"That's such rubbish Harry! Who has time for that!" Ruth says as she heads from the room, she needs to use the loo.

Harry takes his scotch into the living area and sits on the couch. Ruth comes back into the kitchen area, she looks over and sees Harry on the couch. It is getting darker since the candle is burning low.

"Harry, should I light the other candle?" she asks.

"No, we should probably save it. Is it cold in here for your Ruth?" he asks.

"No, I'm fine, all this wine helps too." She takes a sip and heads into the living area.

"I'll sleep over here on the couch. You take the bedroom," he says.

"Oh, that's fine, thank you Harry," she says, "let me go back in there to see if I can find some blankets and pillows for you." She puts her drink back on the counter and turns and heads into the bedroom. Harry gets up from the couch and follows her.

It is dark in the bedroom. Ruth goes to the window and opens the blinds to let in the lights from the city. She turns to see Harry standing in the doorway. She goes to the bed and pulls back the duvet and takes off the blanket that is underneath.

"Which do you want Harry? Do you want the duvet or the blanket?" she asks.

"I'll take the blanket. And just give me one of these pillows," she hands him the blanket and he leans over the bed and takes a pillow from it.

"Ruth, I'll just let you know that I may have to come in here. I might have to use the loo during the night. It's an age thing, and a wine and scotch thing," he laughs, "I'll try not to wake you."

"Yes, that's fine Harry," she says. He turns and walks out of the room. Ruth follows. He puts the pillow and blankets in the arm chair.

"We should finish our drinks?" he asks.

"Yes," she says. Harry picks up Ruth's wine glass and his own scotch glass and walks to the couch and sits, still holding the drinks. She realizes that Harry wants her to sit next to him. She does. He hands her the wine glass.

"Do you like this wine?" he asks.

"Yes, it's lovely. I couldn't read the label in this light. What is it?" she asks.

"It's a white burgundy," he says, "should I have offered you some scotch?" he smiles.

She laughs, "Yes you should have at least offered Harry."

He loves her smile and her laugh.

"Ruth, I wish these circumstances were different. That it was just you and I here having dinner and drinks and there was no threat to us out there. Do you think that we could this someday, the two of us like this on our own, on our own time?" he asks.

She reaches out to touch his hand and he quickly wraps his fingers through hers. She moves closer to him on the couch. "Yes, perhaps you'll let me cook for you?" she says.

"That would be nice," says Harry.

"Harry, I'm here because I want to be here, to be here with you. Sorry if the wine's loosened me up here, but there's nowhere else I want to be. Tonight, at my flat, when you were close to me and you said something like 'pretend we're lovers', that was odd for me. I couldn't pretend something like that. When I've held your hand tonight and touched you, like this," she lifts up their hands, "this is me Harry, this not a pretend thing. Could you pretend something like this?" she asks.

"Not with you," he says quickly and he leans into her and kisses her on the cheek. They both put their glasses down on the coffee table and join their other hands.

"I'm glad we are having this moment Harry. A day like today with Colin's death makes you realize how short life can be sometimes. There have been times that I've been so frightened that you would get killed, shot or blown up, and I hadn't told you how I feel about you," she says as she lifts a hand to touch his cheek.

"How do you feel about me Ruth?" he asks in a whisper. He leans into her as he puts his arm around her waist. "Tell me Ruth," he whispers in her ear. He kisses her on the neck, right below her ear. "Tell me Ruth" he whispers again as he starts to plant light kisses along her jaw. He stops just next to her lips. He puts his forehead against hers. She moves her hands so that both are behind his neck.

"Harry," she sighs, "my god, don't stop."

"Tell me how you feel about me Ruth?" he whispers again.

"I want to love you Harry," she responds back. She brushes her lips against his. "I want an 'us.' I don't know how else to say it."

"That sounds perfect Ruth," he kisses her lips. He pulls her closer and leans back into the couch. He wants to take all of her weight on him. He lifts her up and he positions himself so he is lying down on the couch and Ruth gently lies on top of him. He has his arms around her waist. She lifts her head and smiles.

"Harry, now you tell me, how do you feel about me?" she asks.

"I love you Ruth, have done for what seems like since I met you," he says as he looks deeply into her eyes. "And I want it all Ruth. I want you with me. I want an 'us' too."

"We're not going to blame this on the wine and no lights are we?" she asks.

"I love you Ruth," he says and he kisses her lips. He slowly parts her lips with his tongue. She meets his tongue and they slowly explore and learn their kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

It is past midnight, Malcolm and Zaf are pulling into the basement of Thames House. They park the car and take the elevator to the main floor. There is limited building security working the late shift. They both flash their identity badges and pass through. The Grid is dark and silent. Automatic lights illuminate as they enter through the pods.

"Back here, in the forgery suite," says Malcolm.

Malcolm points to a computer in the corner. There is a screen saver on this terminal with space ships flying in different directions. They both take their coats off and sit at the computer.

"He has it password protected, but I know it what it is," says Malcolm as he types in the word 'arthurdent'.

The screen unlocks and it is filled with several folders named in date and time format. The most recent file folder is time stamped 3pm. Malcolm clicks on this folder. The video starts. At first, the screen is filled with jumbled shots. It appears that Colin is putting the shirt on. There is a slight sound of rustling fabric and then Colin clearing his throat. They can see that Colin has started doing a crossword puzzle. Zaf and Malcolm look at each other and smile. They can see that Colin puts down the crossword and makes some adjustments to his computer in front of him.

"Malcolm, can we somehow enlarge this area, to see what Colin is seeing?" Zaf asks as he points to the screen.

"Yes, let me make that adjustment," Malcolm types into the keyboard and the screen shot is enlarged.

"Hit the replay on that," says Zaf.

They watch as Colin views what appears to be an airport radar with two planes on a collision course. They hear Colin make a call on the radio, trying to reach Malcolm back at the Grid to warn him of what he's found. Malcolm drops his head and covers his eyes with his hands.

"Malcolm, rewind that again, make that screen bigger, we need to see the time on that, when this collision is going to occur," says Zaf.

Malcolm replays the video.

"It looks like tomorrow at noon time," says Zaf, "that doesn't give us much time. Let me call Adam."

Zaf stands and walks away from the video and places a call to Adam. Malcolm continues to watch with great sadness the entire scene of Colin's murder.

"Adam, sorry to wake you mate. I'm on the Grid with Malcolm. Seems we uncovered what happened to Colin. He had it all recorded back here on the Grid with his new micro camera. There is a scheduled mid-air collision with two jets over London, noon time tomorrow. They are going to mess with the airport radar and cause this collision. Right, let's meet tomorrow, 6am and get a plan worked out. Yes, I'll get a message to Harry."

Zaf hangs up the phone and calls Harry. The call goes straight to voicemail. "Harry, Zaf here, we need to meet at 6am here on the Grid, we've uncovered a terror plot involving a mid-air plane collision over London scheduled for tomorrow. Call Adam for more details but we are setting the meeting here on the Grid, 6am," he hangs up his phone.

Zaf walks over to Malcolm and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Good job mate, and Colin has just done his last great act for the country. He was a good man."

"He was a great friend," says Malcolm.


	12. Chapter 12

**This Chapter Rated M for Mature**

Harry adjusts his body to the left and Ruth slides to his side, her backside to the back of the couch. They both catch their breath. He slides his hand up the back of her jumper and smiles at her. She encourages him, she kisses his lips and pulls slightly away from him. She moves his hand keeping it under her jumper from her back to her front side. His hand cups her bra.

"God, Ruth" he leans in kisses her neck. She unhooks her bra from behind and he slides his hand onto her right breast. She searches out his lips again with her own. He deepens their kiss, he can't seem to get enough of her. He moves is leg between her legs and rolls on top of her. Her leg wraps around him. She can feel the pressure of his arousal on her lower stomach. She breaks away from his kiss. They are both breathless. Harry maintains his spot and he waits.

"Harry, it's hot in here," she says, "come on, let's get up, come on."

Harry is reluctant to move from his position that he's waited for years to be in. She places both her hands on his chest and starts to undo a button on his shirt.

"Let's go in the other room, come on we're too old for this couch stuff," she says.

"Are you sure Ruth? You don't want to wait?" he asks.

"Come on Harry, we've waited too long as it is, let's go in the other room," she says as she undoes another button on his shirt. Harry kisses her lips and slowly removes his hand from her breast, he lifts his weight off her and Ruth grabs Harry by the hand. They get up from the couch and she leads him into the bedroom.

Ruth approaches the bed and Harry puts both arms around her from behind in a big bear hug. "Are we alright to do this Ruth, I mean I wasn't prepared, what do we do about protection?" he asks in a whisper to her ear.

Ruth turns in his arms to face him. She has a look of concern.

"I didn't think about that Harry. I didn't expect this either." She sits down on the bed and he sits next to her. "In my cycle right now we would be ok, but I didn't think about protection Harry. I mean, I've had all those blood tests at the GP they give me every year, and I'm fine, I'm healthy."

"I've had those tests too," he says eagerly, "and I'm fine too." He puts his arm around her and with his other he touches her hair. She kisses him on the lips. "Ruth," he continues, "I'll be true to you."

"Yes, of course you will Harry," she responds quickly, because she knows for sure that he will be.

"I haven't been with anyone since I met you. You've consumed all my thoughts," he says.

"I love you Harry," she says as she gets up from the bed and stands in front of him. She starts to undo more buttons on his shirt. He removes his tie and cuff links and his shirt comes off. She pulls her jumper off over her head. Harry stands up removes his t-shirt and they both undo their pants and step from their clothes. They are naked and the only light is from the city street lights from below. They stand close and their joined shadow is cast on the wall. They reach out to each other and hold hands. They find each other's lips and they breathe each other in. Harry wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. She feels his erection on her hip. She reaches down and touches him. He gasps. She moves it and places in her pubic area. Their lips are close and she smiles into him. Harry takes her hands and moves them both up to his shoulders. He reaches back down and lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his waist. He turns and moves to the bed. He puts her down and maintains his position on top of her and her legs around him.

"How did you do that Harry?" she says into his breath.

He drops down closer to her, his weight on his elbows. "I love you Ruth," he says close to her lips.

Harry makes passionate love to Ruth. She is amazed by his strength and tenderness together. He rests on top of her and she loves the weight of him on her. He slides out of her and he gathers her legs with his. He reaches down and lifts up the sheet and duvet. He wraps her in a tight hold. They are face to face and Harry's eyes are closed. It is late and she can see that he will fall asleep quickly. She caresses his cheek and strokes him behind the ear. He opens his eyes and smiles at her.

"Goodnight," she says. He kisses her. He finds sleep quickly. She is amazed by that. They just shared the most intimate thing two people can do together and he falls asleep. She is amazed by this night, by Harry. She wants to stare at him all night touch his cheek, chin and ears. But she lets him sleep and she closes her eyes and sleep finds her.


	13. Chapter 13

_Going away this weekend, posting it all now. Enjoy!_

**This chapter rated M for Mature**

Harry wakes to find Ruth curled into his chest. He doesn't know how long he's been sleeping. It is dark outside. He has to use the loo. He slowly pulls his arms from Ruth and gets out of bed. He walks into the bathroom. Ruth wakes up to hear the sound of water running. She realizes Harry is in the bathroom. He comes back to the bed and sees that she is awake. He leans over to kiss her.

"I'm just going to try to find my phone. Be right back." He walks from the bedroom. He comes back to the room and he is carrying Ruth's purse and overnight bag. "My phone is dead, it needs a charge. Where is your phone?" he asks as he indicates to her bags.

"In my purse," she says. He opens her purse and retrieves her phone. He brings it over to the bed and climbs in. He hands her the phone. She types in her code to unlock it. "It's 1:45am, Harry. There's a text message here from Adam. Says he wants me on the Grid at 6am for a meeting. What is that about?" she asks.

"That's good, 6am is good," he says as he strokes her arm. "Can you set an alarm clock with your phone? Do you know how to do that?" he asks.

"Yes, what time should I set it for?" she asks.

"I want to have time to get to my place and shower and change before the meeting. How about 4:30?" he asks.

"Yes, ok, let me set that," she says as she punches in numbers. She places the phone on the nightstand and curls back into her spot in Harry's chest.

"Are you tired Ruth?" he asks as he kisses the top of her head. She responds by kissing his chest. He drops his head down to her neck, he rolls her over and they make love again. It wouldn't be right to say that either of them slept this night. They dozed on occasion, but their first night together was of constant discovery and pleasure.

At 415am they smiled at each other. "I have to leave soon," he says.

"Good," she laughs, "I'll be able to get some sleep before work this morning?"

"You won't be able to sleep when I leave, you don't fool me Ruth Evershed," he says. They are both in a playful mood.

"I love you Harry, why did it take us so long to get here?" she asks and sighs.

"Ruth, if I'd had known that it would take the death of Colin to get you here, I would have murdered him myself years ago."

"Harry, that's not even funny, how do you joke about something like that," she slaps at his shoulder.

"Colin would have laughed at that. He would," says Harry with a smile, "and if you don't believe me, ask his bloody best friend Malcolm. In fact, I'll ask Malcolm if he thinks it's funny, see what he has to say."

"Don't you dare tell Malcolm we slept together!" says Ruth

"I'm going to tell the whole world Ruth, I'm going to scream it from the building tops today!" says Harry as Ruth rolls on top of him and puts a loose choke hold around his neck.

"You're unbelievable! Don't you have any decency," she half laughs. He rolls her over and places his weight on her. She loves this, his weight on her, and it is one of many things he learned this night about what Ruth loves. He smiles down at her, and kisses her.

"We have to figure something out, you and me. I want to be with you all the time Ruth. Can I see you tonight?" he asks.

"Yes," she kisses him back, "my flat? Should I make us some dinner?" she asks.

"Yes, and we'll talk about 'us', we'll figure something out?" he kisses her. He rolls off of her and gets out of the bed. "I'm going to rush out of here now Ruth," he is quickly putting his clothes on. Ruth watches him dress. "Can you bring this dead phone with you and throw it on the charge in my office?"

"Certainly, I'll see you shortly, I'm going to shower and change and head in now myself, no sense of lying in the bed here missing you," she says.

Harry leans over the bed and kisses her goodbye.

"See you soon," he says.


	14. Chapter 14

Jensen sits in a car outside the MI-5 safehouse building. He waits and watches the front entrance. There is a second car across the street with two of his men. They wait.

Harry Pearce exits the front of the building. Jensen quickly pulls his car to the area and stops right in front of Harry. He lowers the window.

"Mr. Pearce, may I offer you a ride to a meeting with Michael Collinwood?" says Jensen.

Harry looks at Jensen and then sees the second vehicle across the street. If it had been a one on one situation, Harry would have flatly denied the ride and physically taken on Jensen. Yet, with the second car, it is pointless.

"Where is this meeting?" asks Harry.

"Not far," says Jensen.

Harry gets into the passenger seat. Jensen pulls away from the curb. The second vehicle follows.


	15. Chapter 15

Ruth enters the Grid, it is 545am. Malcolm is at his desk and looks up. Zaf stands and approaches Ruth.

"Where's Harry?" asks Zaf.

Ruth is flustered by this straight approach questioning of Zaf. She doesn't want to be a part of office gossip, but they all know Harry and she were at the safehouse last night together. That couldn't be denied. She'd have to put up with some teasing over that one.

"He left earlier than me, said he was going, to his house to shower and change. He left at about 430am, I thought he'd be here by now," she says concerned.

"Well he's not, and Adam's not here either," says Zaf, "I called his mobile phone and there's no answer. I don't want to call Adam's flat and raise any alarms with the babysitter just yet, but I am concerned."

"Harry's mobile phone was dead this morning,..we..we didn't remember to bring any chargers for the phones," says Ruth, avoiding eye contact with Zaf.

"And you wouldn't have been able to use those phone chargers Ruth since you turned off the electrical power to the unit," shouts Malcolm from across the room. Zaf smiles. Ruth turns beat red, she feels the heat rising in her cheeks and she can't stop it.

"Can anyone here just mind their own business for once?" yells Ruth as she drops her overnight bag and coat on her chair.

"Well we're all in the spy business Ruth, can't help it. But seriously Harry should be here by now, we have to plan our strategy for today with this plane collision," says Zaf.

"I've been up all night viewing the recording that Colin made from the micro camera. I've take several screen shots of our murderers and there is enough evidence to put them away for life," says Malcolm.

Ruth approaches Malcolm from behind and views the evidence on screen.

"Ruth, did Harry take a taxi or the tube? How was he going to get home? Did he send for a car?" asks Zaf.

"Zaf, I told you, he left at about 430am. I think he was going to walk to the corner taxicab stand, but he didn't say and I didn't think to ask," says Ruth.

"Malcolm, can you pull up the video outside the safehouse at 430am this morning?" asks Zaf.

"Yes, I don't think Ruth disabled the outside cameras," says Malcolm. Ruth lightly punches Malcolm on the back shoulder, he laughs. "OK, here it is," says Malcolm.

They all watch the video screen and view Harry leaving the safehouse.

"See, there he is," says Ruth.

They watch Harry walking down the street and then see that he stops abruptly. They all become concerned and focus on the screen. A car pulls up to Harry at the curb. They can barely make out the image of the driver. Harry has words with the driver. He looks across the street. Harry has more words with the driver. Then he gets into the passenger seat of the car. The car leaves, a second car can just barely be seen following.

"Malcolm, we need to enlarge that, play it back," says Zaf. Malcolm makes several keyboard strokes. The video is clearer and running slower.

"OK, let's still that image right there, let's get a good look at that driver," says Zaf. Malcolm pulls back the image.

"Wait," says Malcolm. He brings up the images he took earlier of Colin's murderer. "It's the same man."

Ruth gasps. The pod doors open and Adam enters.

"What's going on here?" he asks, "sorry I'm late, babysitter's first morning."

"Harry's not here. And we just looked at the cameras outside the safehouse, we think he's been taken," says Zaf.

Adam approaches the desk and looks at all the images. Malcolm gives him a briefing of all the evidence he gathered through Colin's video.

"Ok, here's what we'll do," says Adam. " Zaf, take a team of CO-19 and head to the airport. Shut down that bogus radar system they have in place and preserve all the evidence. We'll need it if we are going to take down Collinwood. Malcolm, see if you can get a license plate, anything from those images of the vehicles that took Harry. Ruth assist Malcolm, we need to find him quickly. I'm going to meet with the Home Secretary and Juliet and brief them on what's been going on here. We need to put a stop to this. We need to find Collinwood." Zaf and Adam both exit the Grid.

Ruth sits at the desk next to Malcolm.

"I have a plate here on the first vehicle, but is a bogus plate," says Malcolm.

"Ok," says Ruth, her voice shaking, "I'll plug it into our vehicle tag identification system and set an alert for all of our cameras around London, so if it is spotted we will get a message."

"I have a partial plate on the second vehicle," says Malcolm.

"Fine, give me the partial and I'll enter that one too," says Ruth. "I'm going to start looking at the cameras from the spot that he was taken, see if I can get a direction that they might have gone."

"You said his mobile was dead. Do you think he had it with him? I could try to red flash it, it might pick up a week signal, we should try that, we may get a location," says Malcolm.

Ruth shakes her head, she gets up and walks to her desk and reaches into her bag and pulls out Harry's phone. "He gave it to me, said for me to put it in his office to charge it there for him," says Ruth. She walks to his office and plugs his phone into the charger on his desk. She feels strange being in his office. Her eyes tear up. She is becoming very emotional. She tries to shake it off. There is work to be done. She needs to focus. She's got to be her best today, she has to find Harry. She quickly walks back to the computer and continues to search the surveillance cameras for any sign of the vehicles.


	16. Chapter 16

Jensen pulls off the M-4 onto an unmarked dirt road followed by the second vehicle. They continue for approximately 1/2 mile before arriving at what appears to be an old military facility, surrounded by 20 foot fencing.

"What is this place?" asks Harry.

"Just one of our locations where we house temporary detainees," says Jensen.

"Who is 'we', you and your hooligans at Six?" asks Harry.

"Stay calm old man," says Jensen, "the boss wants to have a word with you."

Harry turns to see Michael Collinwood and Paul Millington approaching.

"The boss? You've got to be joking," Harry tries to open his passenger door but it is locked. He looks to Jensen who pushes a button to release the door.

"Sorry about all the cloak and dagger Harry," says Collinwood, "but we needed to take you out of the city, have a word with you in private, it's about the 'special measures' that I discussed with you awhile back."

"Are these the 'special measures' you were talking of?" asks Harry as he points to the fence.

"Part of it, yes. We needed a secure location. House the rabble rousers, just till we get things under control. You can understand that can't you?" asks Millington.

"It's only temporary Harry, just till the public has a chance to get comfortable with the new government," says Collinwood.

"Is that your job Paul? Settle the general public with the lies you print every day with that rag you publish!" shouts Harry.

"Calm down Harry, we're going to make this comfortable for you. In 48 hours you'll see things a little differently. You may even like the new government. Then the decision will be yours. Join us, or leave your position at Five. But you're a hot head Harry and we need to lock you here for the 48 hours. Jensen?"

Collinwood motions to Jensen. "Ok, Mr. Pearce," says Jensen, "follow me."

Harry stands his ground and doesn't move.

"Don't make this difficult for us Harry," says Millington.

"I'm not going to make it easy," says Harry.

Jensen puts his arm onto Harry's and tries to lead him to the front gate. Harry swings at Jensen. Jensen quickly ducks and swings back at Harry, hitting him in the jaw. Harry falls and lands on the ground. Jensen is quick and grabs Harry's arm and holds it tight into his back. The two men from the second vehicle assist Jensen in bringing Harry to his feet, they force Harry into the facility. He is led to a prison cell. The facility appears to be empty except for Harry, Jensen, and his two thugs. The two thugs leave. Jensen opens Harry's cell and enters. He takes a brass nuckle from his pocket and places it on his hand. He swings at Harry and hits him above the eye. Harry falls to the floor, there is blood. Harry rolls on the floor holding his head.

"That's for being stupid out there," says Jensen. "I'd love to hang your sorry ass from a tree."


	17. Chapter 17

Zaf arrives at that the airport with the CO-19 team. They meet with airport security and are able to locate the radar jamming equipment that was installed by Collinwood's men. They also detain two air traffic controllers that assisted in the terrorist plot. Zaf phones the Grid to give an update.

"We have detained two of the air traffic controllers here. One of them is cooperating with us. He says that Collinwood held the operational meetings at an old military facility off the airport road," says Zaf.

"I'll pull up some satellite images of that area," says Malcolm, "let me see if I can locate it."

"I'm going to head out there now and take a look around," says Zaf.

"Zaf, we also want to let you know that Adam has met with the Home Secretary and Juliet. Arrest warrants have been issued for both Collinwood and Millington, so if you see them bring them in," says Malcolm.

"Alright, I'm going to take half the CO-19 team with me to that location, let me know of any obstacles you see with those satellite images," says Zaf.


	18. Chapter 18

Michael Collinwood and Paul Millington are in the back seat of a car heading to the main road and back to Whitehall. Jensen is in the driver's seat. The second vehicle follows. Collinwood's phone rings.

"Well that's impossible! How did they figure that out! There were only five of us who know about this operation!" exclaims Collinwood into his phone. "What evidence? What video tape? This is absurd!" He hangs up his phone. "Stop the car! Pull over to the side here." He turns to Millington. "There are warrants for our arrest. The plot has been foiled. We're going to hang for this."

Jensen is nervous hearing this. He is thick into this operation with Colin's murder and the assault on Harry Pearce. He starts to think that it would be best to try to save himself now. He reaches for his gun in his waistband.

"Ok you two, step out of the vehicle," he says menacingly and waves the gun at them. They get out and stand by the side of the road. Jensen puts the car in reverse and meets up with the second vehicle. He steps out and approaches the window. The window goes down and Jensen fires his gun point blank at the driver's head and immediately turns to shoot the passenger. He then walks back to Collinwood and Millington. They don't put up any resistance and he shoots them both. He gets back into his vehicle and reverses the direction. He is heading back to the military facility. He is going to get Harry Pearce, his insurance policy and bargaining chip for his freedom.


	19. Chapter 19

Zaf is in an oversized armored vehicle with members of the CO-19 unit. They approach a dirt road that the air traffic controller had directed them to. They turn slowly and drive down the road, they see a vehicle parked on the side. As they approach they see two bloody bodies in the front seats. They then see the bodies of two other men in the ditch. They all quickly exit the vehicle with their weapons drawn.

"Adam, it's Zaf here" he speaks into his phone. "I have Collinwood, Millington and two other men here, they have been murdered, shot at point blank range."

"What about Harry?" asks Adam.

"No sign of him, nor anyone else for that matter," says Zaf. "We are going to take a look inside the facility. The fence is unlocked. I'll report back shortly."

The CO-19 team quickly makes entry into the facility. The gate and the building are open. They search the entire facility and find no one, it is empty. Zaf steps into the cell that held Harry and places a call to Adam.

"There's no sign of Harry here. There is one cell that has a good sized pool of blood on the floor. We'll take samples of the blood."

"Ok Zaf, see what else you can dig up from that site, that is the only lead we have on Harry, we need a break," says Adam.

"Well, that second vehicle from the kidnapping of Harry this morning is here. So we can continue to look for that first vehicle."


	20. Chapter 20

Jensen is driving quickly down the M4 heading to Whitehall. He needs to collect some things from his office before he leaves town. He's not sure how their plot was discovered. They had killed Colin to silence him. He hates to give credit to anyone at MI-5 for good investigative work, they're amateurs. And that bloody Harry Pearce, gagged and tied up in the boot of his car. He may need to use him if he can't make his escape. But first he needs to clear out his desk, he can't leave any loose ends that may lead to his whereabouts.

Harry tries to stay calm, there is not much air in the boot of this car so he has to regulate his breathing. His hands are zip tied behind his back. Jensen used Harry's shirt to tie a gag around his mouth. Harry feels a trickle of blood slide down his cheek from the earlier brass knuckle hit. He's probably going to need a stitch or two. Jensen had returned to his cell to get him shortly after leaving. He appears to Harry to be desperate, called him his 'bargaining chip' but he said little else. Harry guesses the time to be about 10am. Jensen could have killed him but didn't, so Harry feels there may be chance for his freedom soon.

Jensen drives the car into a large multi storied garage in London. He parks the vehicle on the vacant upper floor. He exits and walks away. Harry feels the car slow down and make several short turns before coming to a stop. He knows Jensen has exited the vehicle and he has not come back to check him. It is quiet. Harry waits. Then he starts to kick at the boot lock.


	21. Chapter 21

Ruth is staring intently at several monitors displaying camera footage from London city streets taken earlier that day. She has found two instances of Jensen's vehicle, and she can put his vehicle at the military facility just before 10am. But where is it now?

"We've identified this person," says Malcolm to Ruth. He is holding a photograph of Colin's killer. "His name is Michael Jensen. He's worked at Six for eight years now, just completed a tour of duty in South America. I've added his information into our databases and listed him as a wanted man. Our contacts over as Six are cooperating. It seems they've put the assistant chief temporarily in charge now that Collinwood is out."

Adam walks into the Grid. "We just got the blood sample back," he says, "it was Harry's blood in that cell."

Malcolm looks over at Ruth. "Don't worry, it's a good sign he wasn't there," he says with compassion. "If he were dead they would have left him there. No, they definitely took a live Harry with them."

"Yes, of course that makes sense," says Ruth. She feels ill. She excuses herself and heads to the ladies room. She gets to the door and rushes inside. She vomits into the toilet. She's never been this worried before. She hates herself for her weakness. She leaves the stall and steps to the sink to splash cold water on her face. She dries herself off. She checks her complexion in the mirror. She looks ghostly. She thinks of Harry, and last night. She had never in her entire life felt so wanted by anyone. Is this how everyone feels when they know they've got the right one? She had joked with him about how long it took to get them there, but it was worth every minute. She remembers the feel of his chin under her hand, the stubble growth of his beard this morning. No time for this, she says to herself. She quickly walks back onto the grid and sits at her desk to view more camera footage. She has to do what she can to find Harry.


	22. Chapter 22

Jensen uses the back stairs to access his office at MI-6. He enters his private office unnoticed. He opens his desk drawer and removes a box containing four different passports with various names and his picture. He then walks to his safe and opens it. He removes several bundles of cash. He places all of these items in a briefcase, puts on a knit cap, and leaves his office. Again he takes the back stairs. He's not surprised he made it without being discovered. It was only 11am and the news of his involvement with Collinwood couldn't be around yet. He exits the stairs into the back alley. He walks to the corner and hails a taxicab. A cab quickly pulls over. He gets into the back seat and smiles. It looks like he won't need Harry Pearce after all.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry has stopped kicking the lock in the boot of the car. He is getting winded, sweating profusely, breathing heavy, his mouth still gagged and hands zip tied behind his back. He takes a break. It's been about one hour now that his captor has abandoned him. He tries to calm himself, he takes deep breaths. Don't panic now, he thinks to himself. There have been other times throughout his career that things have been worse, being held captive by enemies. But he doesn't like the darkness and lack of air.

He's got to get out of here, she'll be worried about him. He has plans to meet her at her flat tonight at 7pm. He's got to make that. They need to discuss what they are going to do about "us" as she had said it. Harry doesn't have to put any more thought into what he will say tonight. He knows what he wants. He wants them to live together. If she wants to get married that's fine, if not, that's fine too. Of course they'll still work together. They both love their jobs. And he knows that Section D couldn't do without her. He'll have to adjust things so that he's not her boss anymore. That can be done. He'll explain it to the Home Secretary.

Last night was perfect. The timing may have seemed off with the death of a colleague, but it had brought them closer. He's waited for an opportunity to get closer to Ruth for years. When she reached out and held his hand at her flat, he knew right then he wasn't going to let go, not ever. Then she was so honest in her feelings for him, letting him know she felt the same way that he did. Maybe it was the wine? He smiles to himself. And then they had made love, all night. They had both been shy at first, slowly getting to know one another. But the love and trust was there. That had always been there between them. Why had it taken so long for them to get intimate? Last night left no disappointments for Harry. He wanted to be with her all the time. When he gets to her house tonight, he plans, he'll bring her right to the bedroom. He wants to be naked next to her again with his arms around her. He wants to be on top of her, inside of her, he wants it all. They can discuss their plans for the future afterward, in bed.

Harry takes a deep breath. What to do? Kicking the lock hasn't worked. He decides it is best to try to file off the zipties. He rolls his body and leans his back side into a sharp corner. He slowly puts pressure onto the ties and slides his hands back and forth. It hurts. The ties are cutting into his wrists. But he continues to do it. He needs to get out of the boot.


	24. Chapter 24

Ruth sits at her desk, she has three computer screens in front of her and she scans them back and forth. Malcolm walks by her desk and places an apple juice on it. He doesn't say anything and quickly sits at his desk and looks at his computer.

"They've found Jensen," says Adam as he hangs up his phone. "An internal investigative team from Six found him trying to use one of his fake passports to board a flight at Heathrow."

"Where's Harry, was Harry there?" asks Ruth.

"No, afraid not. They took Jensen from the airport and 'supposedly' he tried to make a run for it. They shot him in the back. He's dead."

"How convenient, close that case right up? Move onto something else? Typical Six!" says Malcolm.

"Well, that leaves us with the car. It's our only lead right now. We've got to find it" says Adam. "Ruth what do you have so far?"

"I've got the vehicle coming back into the city, and right here, at almost 10am" she points to her screen, "about two blocks from Thames house. That's it, and now it's disappeared. It's almost 3pm and the vehicle has not been picked up on any other cameras throughout the city. Adam, I think it might be parked somewhere near here, possibly in the streets where we have no cameras or possibly in a garage park."

"Well, Six has already checked their garage park and the vehicle is not there. Zaf is with CO-19 and they are slowly following the same path the you laid out for the vehicle's return to the city. They are looking anywhere they think that he could have ditched Harry."

"Could we start to look here?" She points to her screen. "Since the vehicle did not get picked up by this camera here," she indicates on her screen, "I think it may be right in this area."

"Zaf," says Adam into a headset.

"Yes, go ahead," responds Zaf.

"Let's pick this up a bit shall we? Ruth would like you to check in the area of the London city garage," says Adam.

"I'm on my way, give me five minutes," says Zaf.

"Ruth, drink some of that juice, you need to keep your strength up," says Adam.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry lies still in the boot of the car. He has long abandoned trying to file off the zip ties. He stopped after feeling a good amount of blood drip down his hands. He has not heard any noise at all since he heard the fading footsteps of his captor hours ago. He decides that periodically he will kick at the boot to make noise. He lies still and he waits.

Harry hears the sound of an engine. The sound of large car engine. It must be some type of SUV he thinks, and it is approaching, climbing. It stops, the vehicle stops yet the engine is still running.

"Adam, it's Zaf here, we found the vehicle," he says as he exits the CO-19 truck. Two members of the team exit and surround the vehicle. They hear a sound from the boot of the car.

"Blasted, he's in the boot!" says Zaf. The communication is picked up on the Grid. Ruth and Malcolm gather near Adam's desk. "Get him out, open the boot!" yells Zaf. They hear shattering glass. Ruth shudders. A CO-19 has used the butt of his machine gun to smash the driver side window. He reaches into the vehicle and pulls a lever to release and open the boot. Zaf pulls Harry out and removes his gag.

"All set?" Zaf asks.

"Fine," says Harry. Zaf carefully cuts off the zipties. Harry curls his arms into his chest and sinks his head.

"You're all bloody here," says Zaf.

"Zaf, tell me what's going on," says Adam into his headset.

"We got him, he's alive, he's a little banged up, we're going to take him to hospital," says Zaf.

"Great, good work," says Adam, "we'll meet you there."

Zaf turns to Harry. "We've foiled their plot to crash planes over London. Colin had filmed it all. Those crazy bastards, Collinwood and Millington, they're dead now. Jensen, the man who put you in the boot killed them. He worked for Six. But he died trying to escape. We've been trying to find you all day Harry."

"What time is it?" asks Harry

Zaf laughs at what seems an absurd question after all that's happened. "Some date to keep Harry?" he winks, and looks at his phone, "it's almost 4pm."

"Yes," he says hoarsely, "a date to keep, with Ruth. Now let's get going."

"A date with Ruth? Let me help you here Harry. You look like shit. You're covered in blood," he grabs at Harry's t-shirt. "We're going to bring you to hospital, you'll need a stitch or two."

"Well let's be quick about it," says Harry as he walks to the truck. Zaf smiles and follows him into the truck.

Ruth runs to her desk and is putting on her coat.

"Ruth, why don't you head to hospital and check on Harry," says Adam. Ruth is halfway out the pod door, "I have to meet with the Home Secretary, update him on the events here…" he trails off. Ruth is gone. He turns to Malcolm and smiles.

"Wow," says Malcolm with a laugh, "I think I owe Zaf some money!"


	26. Chapter 26

Ruth enters the emergency room. She sees Zaf and two well armed CO-19 members. She quickly approaches them.

"Ruth, they just took him down for an x-ray, he has a nasty cut over his eye," he indicates by pointing to his own eyebrow, "they want to make sure that there is no break."

"He's ok then?" she asks concerned. She reaches out to Zaf and he puts an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeh, same old curmudgeon he was yesterday, although he did tell me that we had to hurry things along here since he has a date with you tonight," he squeezes her shoulder.

"Yes," she says, "we planned to meet to discuss things between us." She looks directly at Zaf and proudly says "I'm in love with him, Zaf. I can't help it." She starts to cry.

His arm still around her shoulder, Zaf leads her to a chair and they sit down together.

"Well, I think that's great," he says. A nurse approaches Zaf.

"They're going to bring Mr. Pearce up in a few minutes," says the nurse, "Are there any next of kin here?" she asks looking at a teary eyed Ruth.

"Yes," says Zaf, "this is his wife. She's going to stay here with him now. I've got to get going."

"Ok, Mrs. Pearce come with me," she says to Ruth.

"Call me when you get an update," says Zaf with a wink to Ruth as he leaves with the CO-19. Ruth follows the nurse to an empty room. She sits in a chair and waits. Mrs. Pearce, she laughs to herself and she clears away the tears in her eyes. A few minutes later the door opens. Ruth stands and approaches the door. The same nurse pushes a wheel chair bound Harry into the room.

"Your wife is here," says the nurse. Harry sees Ruth and gets up from the chair. They embrace tightly. Harry's wrists are bandaged and he has a bandage over his eye. He has abandoned his blood soaked t-shirt and his wearing a hospital shirt.

"I'll be fine," he whispers to her. "Just some cuts, I'm fine." They continue to hold each other tightly.

"Mr. Pearce does not have any broken bones," says the nurse, "he's been stitched over the eye, his wrists will be sore for a few days, but no stitches there, just keep that area clean. You're free to leave," she says as she smiles and exits the room. It's nice to see an older married couple like that, she thinks, still so in love.

"Should we get going? Mrs. Pearce?" he laughs.

Ruth pinches into his back. "Funny Harry, they assumed we were married," she says.

"Mrs. Pearce, I like the sound of that. Do you? Do you like the sound of that?" he asks.

She kisses him softly. She's not sure how much his head hurts with that cut over his eye. She touches above the cut.

"We could get married, if you want to get married Harry, I'd like that. Do you?" she asks.

"Yes, let's get married. Let's make it all official," says Harry. He leans in and kisses her deeply. Ruth breaks away and smiles.

"Come on," she says as she grabs his hand, "let's get out of here, we've got a date to keep."


End file.
